One Part Hart
by HollyinSanest
Summary: Harry Hart, known as Galahad, Kingsman, loyal, honourable- then meet his sister- 'nough said. One-Shot. Merlin. OC.


One Part Hart

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingsman or any other elements in this fic.

Synopsis: Harry Hart, known as Galahad, Kingsman, loyal, honourable- then meet his sister- 'nough said. One-Shot. Merlin. OC.

xxxxxxx

 **LONDON, 2011**

Merlin knew a little too much about his friend, Harry. For one thing, that man had deep secrets one would have not expected. Before he served special forces, Harry had a keen interest in becoming a lepidopterist. Thank God, that man had some sense to not spend the rest of his life studying butterflies. Merlin saw little to no sense in some things.

Then there was this little lady that came knocking on his front door. Brown haired, a distinct mess of mousy curls, heavily freckled with small signs of fine crows feet at the corners of her eyes. She was dressed like a civilian, a heavy brown coat hiding her small albeit lithe frame with a turqoise scarf around her neck.

Those familiar eyes. Harry's eyes. Except these were filled with youthful exuberance. And the flecks of green woven subtly into the deep hazel.

Charlotte Madelaine Hart.

But Merlin had known through the hard way how much she had hated her name. So, from the moment she had thrown him face first on to the polished wooden floor of a remote bar in Scotland, he had learnt to call her Charley.

'Yes, madam. What might bring you to my doorstep on this fine morning?' Merlin was trying hard not to sound impolite. But he had been through a harrowing midnight shift courtesy of Harry's endavor in France and had just gotten back from work.

'You need sleep, Merl. Look as if you're dead on your feet,' she had simply said, walking in without an invitation. Merlin let her past. He had after all tolerated her brash behaviour.

'Charley, what are you doing here?' Merlin felt hopeless, allowing the younger Hart sibling to lock his apartment's front door as he stood by and watched.

'Need to borrow something,' Charley smirked, shrugging off her coat and pulling out a brown envelope from her satchel.

'God, I do hope you didn't come all this way just to borrow a cup of sugar,' Merlin muttered, more to himself than Charley. She would not have crossed the threshold of mild annoyance if he had not been this sleep depraved. His eyes had started to ache as he intentionally blocked the doorway.

'Your skills, Merlin. But that would be for later. Now, to bed. Shoo,' Charley ordered as if she was a drill sargent. The only reply she had gotten from Merlin was a grunt of acknowledgement before he shuffled off to bed.

Merlin did not know for how long he had slept but by the time he woke, it was past noon. His internal clock detected that it would be approximately half past two. Groaning, he sat up, feeling rested. Walking out to his all too cramped living room, Merlin spotted Charley perched by his two seater dining table with his Kingsman issued tablet in hand.

'Charley,' he greeted her, stiffling a yawn.

'Sandwiches in the fridge, if you're feeling up for it,' Charley told him, her eyes never leaving the glow of the screen.

'Oh and catch,' she said, throwing a rather hefty hard disk at his direction. Merlin caught it without a fumble. In his hand, it looked heavily battered with some scratches over its metal casing. Merlin was about to berate her for mishandling sensitive tech and such but curiosity overcame him.

'Where did you get this from?' Merlin asked.

'Food first. Then we can talk while you hack that blasted thing,' Charley said. The way she had looked at him. By God, Merlin swore that this girl was elbows deep in something. He just might have to get Harry involved if they were to use any Kingsman resources. But that was of course the last resort. Merlin still needed to root out the problem first hand.

Fetching the sandwiches and brewing himself a cup of tea, Merlin settled down with one of his personal laptops. He made short work in cracking the password smirking a little when it came up as 'Stardust' along with a date at its end.

'You're absolutely brilliant, Merl,' Charley breathed, looking over his shoulder. Before he could ask any questions, she stuck a sandwich in his mouth.

'You look pale, are you taking care of yourself?' Charley smirked as she ushered him off his seat.

She skimmed through the contents, snorted when she picked out the file she had been looking for. Merlin had his turn in peering over Charley's shoulder. He couldn't help himself as he found that it was an empty file save for two words and a phone number.

'Who is this?' he asked her.

'Don't worry, it's nothing to do with the Kingsman,' she said.

Within the same folder were clips simply labelled by their dates. It had been something pulled from a surveillance feed. The first of many videos haf a grainy quality, showing the surveillance footage of a yard. With a muttered complaint on how slow everything was going, Charley fast forward the footage with a mumble too low for Merlin to catch.

Then things did start to kick in.

A bright flash of light with a jostle that shook the camera. Flashbang, Merlin thought to himself. Then there were muzzle flashes visible from the light smoke. Something must have shattered as the camera shook violently once more. Then there was a visible movement starting from under the footage. Then a form appeared, apparently someone being thrown through the window. A dark figure stood over the man, took aim and executed the fallen man.

More automatic bursts of gunfire came and the dark figure dodged out of the camera.

'Charley, what is this?' Merlin asked in a disapproving tone.

'Pet project, love,' her brisk reply sounded more like a brush off. Merlin bit back a frustrated groan.

Going through the rest of the Charley looked as if she was hiding a grin but a particular gleam in her eyes gave it all away. The last clip drew the final straw. The man, tall as he was, held out a dismembered arm, pressing the fingertips onto a control panel. Unsurprisingly, the door opened and the man discarded the limb aside as if it was a prop. Snatching the laptop from Charley's grasp, Merlin dug through the rest of the files.

'He's no one, Merl,' Charley tried her best to convince him.

'Are you sure- he's- Jesus, Charlotte!' Merlin exclaimed.

The man was not exactly unknown. In fact his records were not only promising but he had built himself a sort of reputation amongst the underworld. It wasn't exactly cloak and daggers. Not precisely. Merlin hoped Charley had some sort of explanation to this. Yet she had remained just as illusive throughout.

'Don't worry, alright. I'll be fine,' she had thrown him a mischievous grin.

'I hope you're not planning to meet him,' Merlin warned her, truly jaded.

'No promises,' she shrugged.

'Charlotte!' Merlin hadn't realised that he had raised his voice. But Charley looled grim.

'Well...thanks, love. I would have stayed if I could but... I'm off,' Charley said. But before she could turn to leave, Merlin grabbed her by her arm.

With a small snarl, Charley whirled around and threw a punch in his direction. Merlin sidestepped her blow, keeping with the defensive stance. He'd damned well wasn't going to hit Harry's sister. Yet she was relentless, her swiftness unparellel with any of the Kingsman agents. She fought with less flair, favouring precise blows than fancy showmanship.

Merlin was quick enough to catch her fist but he couldn't dodge the other fist that hit him square on the nose. Merlin fell like a ragdoll, losing consciousness before hitting the carpetted floor.

 **CAMBODIA, PRESENT DAY**

It was rather impressive that the Statesman's private jet was much more well equipped than the Kingsmen's. Merlin was astounded by the number of ways one could conceal firepower without any wasted space. Also the collection of the jet's armoury, it took his breath away. They, meaning Harry, Eggsy and himself, were on their way to Poppy Land to bring justice to the Golden Circle's ringleader.

Merlin felt a little heavy with doubt. He was alright with fieldwork but most of the time he'd rather be staying behind a screen. Merlin knew that this was going to be big. That Harry and Eggsy were going to need him alongside.

Deep breaths, Merl, a voice that strangely resembled Charley's said.

Charley.

Merlin wondered where the wayward Hart sibling was. He hadn't heard from her for the worst part of the last three years.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Harry asked when he noticed how unnaturally quiet Merlin was.

'It's noth-,' Merlin began to say but he cut himself off to just give Harry a grim look. 'Do you remember the last time you've seen Charlotte?'

Harry shook his head.

'Why do you ask?' Harry asked. 'What has she been up to? Is she in trouble again?'

'There wasn't any word of her, actually,' Merlin confessed, avoiding Harry's worried expression.

Harry sighed, rubbing the spot just below his injured eye. Merlin felt for him, knowing that Charley was never the touchy feely sort. But she wasn't as stone cold as Harry can be sometimes.

Giving Harry's shoulder a firm grasp, Merlin tried to sound as confident as he could. 'We'll find her, Harry. Once all this is over'.

 **A SAFEHOUSE IN PARIS, PRESENT DAY**

It had been a good day. John was out, walking the big baby that was his dog. With most of the blue rash victims hitting stage three, the streets were quiet.

For once there was the calm before the storm.

That was until Charley watched Merlin's tracker vanish from the screen. She cussed in every language she knew. Praying hard that it was just a malfunction in the tracker or a blasted lost signal.

She started packing, she had to get to the Kingsman base in Berlin as soon as possible. If there had been anyone being to track Merlin, she would need some help from the inside. She scrawled a message to her latest beau, specifically telling him that he was not to follow. If anyone did find out where he was sitting out, the concept of a safehouse would be absolutely pointless.

xxxxxxx

A/N: Anyone interested? Please do comment.


End file.
